Very loyal very quickly
by Alienigena
Summary: Le commandant Spock vient de détourner l'Enterprise pour venir en aide à son ancien capitaine. McCoy est furax, Jim est déprimé, et Spock persuadé qu'il va se faire virer de Starfleet. S'ensuit une petite discussion bien trop émotionnelle pour un Vulcain et bien trop peu maîtrisée pour un capitaine empli de doutes. Heureusement, Bones est là... Conclusion pour "The Menagerie".


_Si d'aventure certain(e)s habitué(e)s à mes textes passent par là, pardon pour le silence absolu de ces derniers mois. Mon travail a pris dans ma vie une place excessive et a littéralement bouffé tous les autres domaines de ma vie (ajoutez à cela que des rendez-vous médicaux bimensuels à Paris m'occupent aussi pas mal). Je suis en train de remonter doucement la pente de l'écriture et de reprendre mes fics Star Trek en cours (j'ai vraiment cru que Star Trek ne m'inspirait plus et que je n'arriverais plus jamais à écrire dans ce fandom : ça fait bizarre...). Ce texte, plus court que mes fics en souffrance, a été plus facile à écrire et j'espère vraiment réussir à continuer. Je suis désolée pour celles et ceux qui, peut-être, attendent la suite de l'un ou l'autre de mes textes. Je suis toujours là, mais la "vraie vie" me prend beaucoup de temps et surtout beaucoup d'énergie._

_Le titre est une citation extraite de _Sherlock BBC_ : Mycroft fait remarquer à John, qui vient de refuser le chèque qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire, qu'il fait preuve envers Sherlock d'une loyauté inconditionnelle très rapidement, ce à quoi John se contente de répondre "Non, je ne suis juste pas intéressé"..._

_Pour ce qui est de la situation de cette fic, elle a lieu à la toute fin de l'épisode "La Ménagerie" : Spock a réussi à détourner (seul) le vaisseau pour venir en aide à son ancien capitaine, Pike, paralysé et défiguré suite à un accident._

* * *

** Very loyal very quickly**

**_« Parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était moi » (Montaigne)_**

Jamais il ne s'était senti trahi à ce point.

Sur la passerelle, alors que l'_Enterprise_ venait de déposer le capitaine Christopher Pike sur Talos III, Kirk avait cependant réussi à donner le change devant son équipage. Oui, ce détour était prévu. Absolument. Il s'agissait d'une mission secrète, à laquelle seuls quelques membres de l'équipage avaient eu accès. Et non, les rumeurs concernant le commandant Spock n'étaient pas fondées. Le capitaine attendait mieux de ses officiers supérieurs : colporter des faux bruits concernant la loyauté du premier officier de l'_Enterprise_ n'était pas acceptable, et des sanctions rigoureuses seraient prises si la chose se reproduisait. Il s'agissait d'un test auprès des membres de l'équipage, leur avait-il expliqué d'une voix dure, et ils étaient tous tombés dans le panneau.

Uhura, Sulu et les autres avaient baissé la tête en signe de contrition, et Jim s'était senti coupable de les accabler ainsi uniquement pour couvrir les actions de son premier officier vulcain, « incapable de la moindre trahison », ainsi que l'avait affirmé McCoy, qui venait, ni plus ni moins, de détourner l'_Enterprise_ au nez et à la barbe de son capitaine et de tout son équipage.

Jamais il ne s'était senti trahi à ce point.

Kirk coula en direction de son médecin en chef un regard anxieux et incertain qui aurait fait douter tous les officiers de son assurance si qui que ce soit avait pu le voir (mais, heureusement, chacun vaquait à ses tâches quotidiennes et évitait de croiser le regard du capitaine). Les bras croisés dans une position de désapprobation totale, le regard dur, les mâchoires serrées, Bones, appuyé contre la porte rouge de l'ascenseur, se contenant visiblement pour ne pas intervenir, avait assisté à la scène de fausse complicité entre le capitaine et le premier officier, mis en scène par le premier pour réduire à néant le moindre doute concernant le second. Jim savait pertinemment pour quelle raison son ami avait du mal à ne pas exploser, et il était tout aussi certain que s'il ne désamorçait pas la situation dans les cinq minutes à venir, les insultes allaient fuser. Et après un éclat aussi désastreux, il serait impossible de réduire à néant les rumeurs.** [1]**

A la station scientifique, Spock travaillait avec le même calme et la même efficacité qu'à l'ordinaire. Rien dans sa posture n'indiquait la nervosité, et, comme à son habitude, son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion. Peut-être même était-il encore plus impassible qu'à l'ordinaire – un signe qui mit la puce à l'oreille du capitaine. Or, ce que Bones désignait par l'expression « faire sa tête de super-Vulcain » était généralement l'indication d'un sentiment intense, quel qu'il fût, que Spock cherchait à dissimuler par une neutralité absolue.

Les doigts du médecin se mirent à pianoter nerveusement sur le rail, et Jim sut qu'il ne pouvait plus repousser la confrontation nécessaire entre ses deux meilleurs amis. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer dans quel état de rage intérieure se trouvait Bones, qui avait, la veille, défendu Spock corps et âme en dépit de leur relation pour le moins chaotique. La preuve de la culpabilité du Vulcain, qu'il avait qualifiée de « rigoureusement impossible », l'avait plongé dans un abîme de perplexité, de colère et d'humiliation, dont il ne sortirait qu'après avoir passé ses nerfs sur le premier officier.

Kirk aurait pourtant préféré reporter l'inévitable confrontation au lendemain. Il était lui-même très fatigué, après ces deux journées sous tension, et encore sous le choc. Il s'était imaginé connaître Spock mieux que quiconque au monde, pouvoir se reposer sur lui en toutes circonstances… et il s'était, tout comme McCoy, trompé dans les grandes largeurs. A la colère d'avoir ainsi été dupé par un homme en qui il avait une totale confiance s'ajoutait un autre sentiment, une tristesse diffuse, une angoisse qui menaçait à tout moment de le submerger et qu'il aurait aimé examiner au calme avant d'affronter l'impassibilité glacée de Spock, sur qui tous les reproches glisseraient sans occasionner la moindre ride à la surface de ce visage calme et sans expression. Il savait que Bones éprouvait, probablement à un degré moindre, cette même tristesse sourde à l'idée qu'il s'était ainsi trompé sur le compte d'un coéquipier qu'il appréciait énormément, malgré leurs innombrables prises de bec.

– Monsieur Spock, docteur McCoy, avec moi, je vous prie. Sulu, je vous laisse les commandes.

– Bien, capitaine, s'empressa de répondre le pilote, visiblement désireux de se racheter dans l'esprit de son supérieur.

Les trois hommes descendirent sans mot dire jusqu'au pont numéro 5, où se trouvaient les quartiers personnels du capitaine. Que Bones parvînt à rester muet jusque-là tenait déjà du miracle. Jim ne pouvait pas en demander davantage, et lorsque la porte se referma derrière eux, il estima qu'il avait fait son devoir et réduit les dégâts au minimum.

Sans surprise, McCoy explosa.

– Comment avez-vous _pu_ ? Comment avez-vous _osé_ ?

Jim n'intervint pas, se contentant de fixer Spock, l'interrogeant du regard. Au fond, il aurait aimé lui poser la même question, avec la même colère, la même rancœur – à cette différence près qu'il se devait, en tant que capitaine, de demeurer calme en toutes circonstances. Même lorsque votre premier officier déclenche à lui tout seul une mutinerie parfaitement réussie et se paye votre tête sans même être, à aucun moment, vaguement inquiété par la sécurité, vous devez rester calme.

Mais ce n'est pas toujours facile – car jamais il ne s'était senti trahi à ce point.

McCoy, lui, n'étant que médecin en chef, et bien connu pour son impulsivité, ne s'embarrassait pas de telles précautions.

– Répondez, espèce de traître !

Plus hiératique que jamais, Spock, pour sa part, semblait absolument _fasciné_ par un point invisible situé sur le mur du fond de la cabine.

– Capitaine, demanda-t-il froidement, sans daigner se tourner vers le médecin, puis-je savoir pour quelle raison cette entrevue disciplinaire doit avoir lieu en présence du docteur McCoy, qui n'a aucune autorité sur moi ?

L'expression en elle-même – « entrevue disciplinaire » – fit courir un frisson glacé dans les veines du capitaine. Bien évidemment, Spock savait que les actes de mutinerie qu'il avait commis étaient impardonnables au regard du serment de fidélité qu'il avait prononcé en entrant dans Starfleet, il savait qu'il méritait bien plus qu'une simple réprimande et que cet entretien ne pouvait se solder que par son départ du vaisseau. Le fait qu'il le reconnaisse de cette façon implicite, sans la moindre gêne ou tristesse apparente, irrita encore davantage le médecin, qui se tourna vers Kirk.

– Et vous, là, à quoi rime cette mascarade ? Pourquoi avez-vous fait croire à tout le monde que tout était normal ? Dès qu'il s'agit de Spock, vous… vous…

McCoy s'arrêta et se mordit les lèvres. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire dépassait les limites de la conversation officielle que le capitaine s'apprêtait à avoir avec le Vulcain, mais il n'avait pas tort.

Spock, sans regarder le médecin, répéta sa question sur le même ton monocorde :

– Puis-je savoir pour quelle raison cette entrevue disciplinaire doit avoir lieu en présence du docteur McCoy, qui n'a aucune autorité sur moi ?

– Parce que le docteur McCoy vous a défendu depuis le début, et jusqu'à la fin, en affirmant que vous étiez _physiologiquement incapable de me trahir_, répondit Jim d'une voix coupante.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'après coup qu'il avait utilisé un pronom personnel de première personne au lieu d'accuser le Vulcain de haute trahison envers Starfleet. La nuance n'échappa pas non plus à Bones, qui émit un petit ricanement. Quant à Spock, pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation, une lueur – vite éteinte – passa dans ses yeux sombres et atones. Savoir ce qu'elle signifiait était cependant une autre paire de manches…

– Le docteur McCoy s'est trompé, répondit froidement le Vulcain. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Vous-même, capitaine, devriez avoir l'habitude de ses fréquentes erreurs.

Le coup était tellement bas que Bones lui-même resta stupéfait et ne chercha pas à rétorquer. Jim, pour sa part, se demanda comment quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que Spock pouvait s'imaginer que ce genre de provocation gratuite lui permettrait d'éviter la discussion désagréable pour laquelle son supérieur l'avait ainsi convoqué. Puis il comprit d'un seul coup, et cette réalisation lui porta un coup au cœur, que le Vulcain n'attendait pas autre chose que sa révocation, probablement avec effet immédiat. Il n'avait pas compris que la « mascarade » à laquelle s'était livré le capitaine n'avait pas pour unique but de préserver temporairement la réputation de son commandant. Kirk sentit tout à coup sa colère se dissiper.

– Monsieur Spock, déclara-t-il de son ton le plus officiel, vous avez sciemment forgé une fausse entrée de journal officiel et falsifié un grand nombre de données importantes dans le but d'induire en erreur l'ensemble de l'équipage, y compris votre supérieur hiérarchique. Qu'avez-vous à répondre à cela ?

Jim eût cru la chose impossible, mais le premier officier se raidit encore un peu plus.

– Capitaine, je ne cherche pas à me défendre. J'attends votre sentence.

_Votre sentence_. Kirk avait vu juste : Spock était persuadé que les deux hommes allaient tout simplement le mettre à la porte du vaisseau et probablement de Starfleet par la même occasion.

– Un peu facile, commandant, vous ne trouvez pas ? ironisa McCoy, dont la voix s'était cependant considérablement radoucie (peut-être avait-il compris lui aussi à quelle conclusion logique et parfaitement erronée était arrivé le premier officier).

Aucune réponse, pas le moindre frémissement de sourcil.

– Je vais prendre le problème sous un autre angle, reprit Jim après quelques secondes d'un silence que même le médecin en chef ne se risqua pas à rompre. Comment puis-je obtenir la certitude qu'une situation comme celle-ci ne se reproduira pas, sur ce vaisseau ou sur un autre ?

Les yeux de Spock s'agrandirent très légèrement.

– Capitaine… ?

Le mot, laissé en suspens, contenait à lui tout seul une multitude de questions, que Kirk pouvait aisément compléter : « Capitaine, n'allez-vous pas me sanctionner ? Capitaine, n'allez-vous pas respecter la procédure et me traîner en cour martiale ? Capitaine, n'allez-vous pas m'ordonner de quitter l'_Enterprise_ dans l'heure qui suit ? Capitaine, allez-vous me pardonner un acte à ce point répréhensible et contraire à la morale – un acte si peu _vulcain_ ? Capitaine, _êtes-vous complètement fou ?_ ».

– Vous m'avez entendu, Spock, rétorqua tranquillement Kirk. J'estime que votre place est ici, à bord de l'_Enterprise_. Je desservirais Starfleet et mon propre vaisseau en respectant la procédure qui vous est si chère et en demandant votre révocation. Vous êtes indispensable ici. Cependant, je dois m'assurer que mon équipage, ou l'équipage de votre prochain capitaine, ne se retrouvera jamais dans une position critique par votre faute.

Une étincelle fugace, vaguement indignée, s'alluma dans les yeux noirs.

– Capitaine, à aucun moment je n'ai mis l'équipage ni le vaisseau en danger.

– De cela, vous me laisserez juge, commandant.

Le regard de McCoy croisa celui de Jim. Le médecin n'était pas dupe et comprenait parfaitement où voulait en venir son ami. Tous deux savaient pertinemment que Spock était incapable de nuire, de quelque façon que ce soit, à l'_Enterprise_. Mais Kirk attendait une réaction, n'importe laquelle, de la part du premier officier, qui s'était jusqu'ici drapé dans son impassibilité comme d'autres se retranchent dans leur orgueil. Le capitaine commençait à peine à entrevoir le petit bout de laine qui dépassait de la pelote compacte formée par la _vulcanité_ de son ami, minuscule fil sur lequel il lui fallait à présent tirer précautionneusement pour parvenir à mettre à nu, peut-être, un fragment de l'âme habilement dissimulé au cœur de ladite pelote.

Mais rien ne vint. Spock resta désespérément stoïque et se contenta de répéter :

– Au moindre doute sur ma loyauté, la procédure vous contraint à me juger et à m'exclure définitivement de Starfleet.

Kirk, partagé entre l'irritation et l'amusement, eut un petit rire.

– Votre remarquable sens de l'observation, Monsieur Spock, vous aura sans doute amené à constater, au cours de ces trois années passées à bord de ce vaisseau, que je ne suis pas homme à respecter les procédures. Je ne ferai pas exception à cette règle aujourd'hui, et vous n'échapperez pas à la discussion que vous cherchez à éviter. Je repose ma question : comment puis-je savoir qu'une telle situation ne se reproduira pas ?

– Elle ne se reproduira pas, répondit froidement le Vulcain. Il n'existe pas deux capitaines Pike.

Jim ne put totalement réprimer ni ignorer la vague glacée qui l'enveloppa des pieds à la tête lorsqu'il entendit ces mots. C'était pourtant ceux qu'il avait espérés en tant que capitaine, pour le bien de son vaisseau et de son équipage. En tant qu'ami, cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quand et comment il parviendrait à gagner la loyauté absolue de son premier officier, que le précédent capitaine de l'_Enterprise_ avait su obtenir contre toute attente. Oh, il savait bien que Spock avait passé onze années aux côtés de Pike, et que lui-même n'était sur le vaisseau que depuis trois ans – courte période pour apprivoiser un Vulcain –, mais il ne pouvait maîtriser l'amertume de la déception qui montait en lui et menaçait de l'étouffer. **[2]**

C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que McCoy, qui s'était à demi assis sur son bureau, le regardait avec une attention soutenue, sourcils froncés, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Puis, avec un petit hochement de tête désolé, il reporta son attention sur Spock… et, comme à son habitude, mit les pieds dans le plat, sans aucune subtilité.

– Supposons que la même chose – ou un accident semblable – arrive à Jim. Qu'est-ce que vous feriez ?

Le Vulcain leva vers son interlocuteur un sourcil hautain, signe évident qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de s'abaisser à lui répondre. Cependant, Kirk ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la teinte vert clair qui colorait les oreilles pointues s'était légèrement accentuée.

– Bones, protesta le capitaine, embarrassé à son tour d'évoquer ainsi, a fortiori devant un tiers, les hypothétiques sentiments amicaux qui le liaient à un homme dont la principale caractéristique était de refuser toute émotion humaine. Je ne vois vraiment pas…

– Taisez-vous, Jim, se contenta d'ordonner McCoy.

Toute colère semblait l'avoir déserté. Il considérait Spock avec, dans l'œil, une petite lueur indiquant qu'il était sur une piste intéressante qu'il guettait depuis des mois, peut-être des années, et qu'il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de l'abandonner sur ordre de son supérieur.

– On dirait que vous avez peur que je vous tende un piège, s'amusa le médecin. Rassurez-vous, Spock, s'il y a bien un piège, il ne _vous_ est pas destiné.

Ces quelques mots alarmèrent Kirk immédiatement. Dans la mesure où ils n'étaient que trois dans la pièce, cela ne laissait que très peu de marge de manœuvre quant à l'identité de la personne que Bones cherchait à _piéger_.

Spock fixa McCoy avec une intensité méfiante, mais quelque chose était apparu dans les yeux généralement insondables du premier officier – quelque chose qui signifiait que la partie était gagnée pour le médecin en chef, quoi qu'il cherche à faire : il avait éveillé la curiosité de son interlocuteur.

– Vous savez, poursuivit Bones lorsqu'il fut évident que Spock ne dirait rien de plus sans garanties, je vous pose cette question parce que je connais la réponse. Elle sera sensiblement la même que la mienne, j'imagine. Et j'aimerais que notre très estimé capitaine ici présent l'entende. De votre bouche, si possible. Ça aura toujours plus de poids que si c'est moi qui le dis. Si Jim se retrouvait demain dans le même état que votre ancien capitaine, vous ne feriez pas tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour l'aider ?

Kirk se sentait lui-même au comble de l'embarras. En faisant venir Spock ici et en autorisant son plus vieil ami à assister à l'entretien, il avait prévu d'en conserver la maîtrise de bout en bout… pas d'arriver à ce dialogue surréaliste. Il s'apprêtait à ordonner à Bones d'arrêter et à déclarer à Spock qu'il n'avait pas à répondre, lorsque ce dernier le devança :

– Je n'ai pas dit cela.

Jim resta stupide, interdit, bouche ouverte. De son côté, le Vulcain, estimant probablement qu'il en avait déjà trop dit, se ferma comme une huître.

– Il faut un peu de _logique_ dans tout ça, reprit le médecin, presque joyeusement. Voyons, vous nous affirmez que votre… mutinerie (le vert qui colorait déjà les oreilles du premier officier devint un peu plus soutenu ; le mot n'avait pas encore été prononcé) ne se reproduira pas, mais si jamais le capitaine Kirk se retrouvait dans une situation semblable à celle du capitaine Pike… que feriez-vous ?

En désespoir de cause, les oreilles brûlantes, Spock se tourna vers Jim.

– Capitaine, s'écria-t-il sur un ton qui sonna presque désespéré aux oreilles de Kirk, veuillez croire que jamais je ne commettrai à nouveau un acte aussi répréhensible.

– Nous sommes tout disposés à vous croire, rétorqua McCoy, coupant sans vergogne la parole à son supérieur. Prouvez-le-nous. Que feriez-vous ?

– Répondez, Spock, murmura Kirk d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu beaucoup plus assurée et autoritaire.

Pendant un instant, le capitaine se demanda si son premier officier n'allait pas commettre le second acte de désobéissance de sa journée (et probablement de sa vie) en refusant de lui fournir une réponse, mais il finit par acquiescer brièvement et, prenant une position plus martiale encore que la précédente, fixa la plante psychédélique que Sulu avait offerte au capitaine lors d'une récente permission sur Bétazed comme si elle contenait tous les trésors de l'univers.

– Je démissionnerais de Starfleet, avec effet immédiat.

Jim ne put retenir le « quoi ? » passablement stupide qui ne demandait qu'à jaillir de ses lèvres, tandis que McCoy, sur sa gauche, souriait à s'en courbaturer les zygomatiques. Spock, pour sa part, demeura parfaitement immobile et silencieux, comme si tout cela ne le concernait plus.

– Spock, vous ne pouvez pas vous arrêter là, protesta le médecin en chef. Allez-y, expliquez-nous ce qu'il y aurait de _logique_ dans votre démission !

Contrairement à toutes les fois où Bones avait utilisé le terme _logique_ en face de Spock, Kirk n'eut pas l'impression qu'il cherchait à se moquer de lui ou à le pousser dans ses retranchements. Son ton était presque chaleureux, comme s'il poussait le Vulcain à dire quelque chose qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Spock lança vers McCoy un regard que Jim aurait pu qualifier de suppliant s'il n'était pas rigoureusement impossible que Spock supplie qui que ce soit, et surtout le médecin en chef de l'_Enterprise_.

Bones eut pitié de lui – et probablement de Jim aussi : il prit la parole sans plus insister sur le sujet le plus embarrassant qu'il eût pu trouver entre le capitaine et son premier officier.

– Vous savez pourquoi j'étais tellement en colère contre vous lorsque j'ai appris que vous aviez bel et bien fomenté ce petit complot ? J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir, et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que je vous en voulais d'avoir choisi le pire moment pour suivre mes conseils.

– Vos conseils ? répéta le Vulcain, visiblement aussi perdu que l'était Jim.

– Mais oui, mes conseils. Depuis que je vous connais – cela fera bientôt deux ans… **[3]**

Jim vit le moment où Spock allait le reprendre par un « 1,97 ans » ou quelque chose d'approchant, et le moment où il décida qu'agacer le médecin en chef par un comportement plus vulcain que nature n'était décidément pas une bonne idée.

– … je n'arrête pas de vous répéter que vous êtes à moitié humain et que vous ne pouvez pas passer votre existence à le nier. Que ce n'est pas souhaitable, pas sain, pas _logique_. Et voilà que d'un seul coup, vous vous mettez à agir par pure émotion. Et ne me dites pas que ce n'est pas vrai ! Je connais vos arguments par cœur, vous allez me dire de votre voix robotique que c'est devant le capitaine Pike que vous avez prêté serment lorsque vous vous êtes engagé dans Starfleet, et qu'il est par conséquent logique que vous lui veniez en aide à présent. Logique, mon cul !

En face de McCoy, Spock ouvrit la bouche, comme pour contredire son interlocuteur (ou lui reprocher sa grossièreté), puis la referma sans un mot. Jim applaudit intérieurement l'impressionnante performance du médecin.

– Mais ce que je sais, reprit ce dernier avec une tranquillité déconcertante, c'est que ce sont des sentiments purement _humains_ qui vous ont poussé à sauver Pike – ce même Pike qui vous a offert une place sur l'_Enterprise_ alors que le haut commandement aurait préféré vous voir joindre l'_Intrépide_ **[4]** l'année suivante. Pike qui a toujours eu en vous une confiance absolue, qui vous a promu au rang d'officier scientifique, qui a exigé de vous avoir auprès de lui durant onze années de voyages interstellaires. Il vous a offert une opportunité unique, il vous a aidé, formé, soutenu auprès du haut commandement et même sauvé la vie à deux reprises. Ne me dites pas que vous n'éprouviez pas pour lui au minimum de la reconnaissance, un profond respect, au mieux de l'admiration.

Le silence qui suivit cette dernière phrase était éloquent. Kirk se demanda distraitement de quelle manière Bones avait obtenu ces renseignements, Spock étant une tombe dès qu'il s'agissait de son passé, que ce soit à propos de son enfance sur Vulcain, de ses années d'académie sur Terre ou de ses missions aux côtés de Christopher Pike. McCoy continua devant un auditoire à la fois subjugué et atterré :

– Je ne parlerais pas d'amitié, car on ne vous a jamais vu sociabiliser avec l'équipage, ni avec le capitaine, durant les onze années que vous avez passées aux côtés de Pike…

Spock et Jim arrêtèrent le médecin d'une même question :

– Comment savez-vous cela ?

Le sourire insolent de Bones s'élargit.

– Disons que Spock n'est pas le seul membre de l'équipage à avoir côtoyé le capitaine Pike durant ces onze années.

Le capitaine et le premier officier échangèrent un regard entendu. _Scotty_. **[5]**

– Mais là n'est pas la question. Ce que je voulais dire, Spock, c'est que si vous avez risqué votre place au sein de l'_Enterprise_ et toute votre carrière à Starfleet pour un homme que vous n'avez jamais considéré comme votre ami, je me demande ce que vous feriez pour Jim dans une situation similaire.

Les joues de Spock devinrent soudainement aussi vertes que ses oreilles. Jim se sentit rougir à son tour.

_Quand je ressens de l'amitié pour vous, j'ai honte. _**[6]**

Une phrase qu'ils n'avaient jamais évoquée, une fois l'épisode de Psi-2000 derrière eux, car il leur aurait fallu des heures pour en démêler les causes et les conséquences, les implications et les répercussions – mais elle était bel et bien restée là, entre eux, lourde de sens et de sous-entendus. Kirk s'était toujours dit qu'un jour, il prendrait son courage à deux mains et aborderait le sujet avec son premier officier. Près d'un an et demie s'était écoulé depuis lors. Bien évidemment, ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé.

McCoy fronça les sourcils, conscient que se jouait là un souvenir qui ne le concernait pas ; puis, voyant qu'aucun des deux intéressés ne se décidait à parler, il reprit la parole :

– Je vous ai déjà dit que le piège n'était pas pour vous, Spock. Bien sûr, je vous ai poussé dans vos retranchements en partie parce que je vous en veux d'avoir monté votre petite machination dans notre dos sans rien nous dire de vos intentions, mais je voulais surtout que Jim se rende compte de la loyauté inconditionnelle qu'il suscite chez les membres de son équipage, _a fortiori_ chez ses _amis_ (le médecin appuya lourdement sur le terme). Je crois qu'il a parfois du mal à se rendre compte que cette loyauté lui est acquise et qu'il en est le principal responsable. **[7]**

Spock leva un sourcil incrédule et regarda en direction de son supérieur, lequel, mal à l'aise, haussa les épaules pour se donner une contenance. Bien sûr qu'il savait son équipage loyal. Qu'il y fût pour quoi que ce soit, cependant, lui semblait proprement inconcevable. Il était un bon capitaine, oui, il en avait conscience, mais ses officiers auraient servi tout autre avec la même fidélité…

Ce que le Vulcain lut en lui à ce moment, il ne le sut jamais, mais ce fut suffisant pour ouvrir les vannes du discours le plus ouvertement émotionnel qu'il eût jamais entendu sortir de la bouche de son premier officier :

– Capitaine, l'idée que vous pourriez être contraint de quitter Starfleet pour des raisons de santé et être relégué dans un complexe médical de la Fédération, ainsi que l'a été le capitaine Pike, n'est pas… tolérable.

Jim écarquilla les yeux. McCoy, pour sa part, semblait aussi ravi que surpris.

– Voilà pourquoi, le cas échéant, je démissionnerais afin de vous accompagner dans cette épreuve, pour que nous nous efforcions de trouver ensemble une solution pour que vous puissiez continuer à mener la vie que vous souhaitez, même si cela devait nous prendre des mois et même des années.

Kirk se demanda si le coup de massue qui venait de lui ébranler le crâne était bien réel ou simplement psychologique.

– Ce que vous êtes en train de me dire, clarifia-t-il, c'est que vous abandonneriez votre carrière pour… rester avec moi, quoi qu'il advienne ?

– Affirmatif.

Le ton était sec, mais il n'y avait pas à se méprendre sur la fermeté de cette décision, prise en connaissance de cause, et sur laquelle il était évident qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

– Le docteur McCoy ayant déclaré au début de cette conversation qu'il connaissait par avance ma réponse et qu'elle serait « sensiblement la même que la sienne », j'en déduis que je ne serais pas seul à vous accompagner, ajouta Spock, non sans une certaine satisfaction perfide dirigée vers Bones.

Ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules, amusé.

– Bien sûr que je ferais la même chose, répondit-il calmement.

Le deuxième coup de massue que le destin lui asséna à ce moment était bel et bien réel, décida Jim en prenant discrètement appui sur son bureau. Submergé par l'émotion, il parvint à peine à murmurer un « merci » étranglé qui lui parut bien pauvre en comparaison de ce qu'il éprouvait.

– Je me disais que vous aviez besoin d'entendre quelque chose de ce genre, après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, expliqua McCoy en lui serrant amicalement l'épaule. Et, pour ne rien vous cacher, je mourais d'envie d'entendre Spock avouer qu'il était capable d'agir de façon parfaitement humaine.

– Docteur, protesta immédiatement le Vulcain, je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel.

Le sourire du médecin, d'amical et rassurant, se fit carnassier.

– Oh, mais si, vous l'avez dit ! Ce que vous n'avez pas fait pour Pike, vous le feriez sans hésiter pour Jim. Et pourquoi ? Parce que les sentiments d'amitié et de fraternité qui vous lient à lui sont bien plus forts que ceux qui vous liaient à votre ancien capitaine. Mon raisonnement est d'une logique imparable.

Spock fixa pendant quelques secondes son interlocuteur qui se rengorgeait, visiblement très content de lui. Jim ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le Vulcain chercher une réponse quelconque, une parade, une échappatoire, et renoncer avec une feinte résignation destinée à alléger l'atmosphère :

– L'entretien est-il achevé, capitaine ?

Jim hocha la tête, encore sous le choc. Il était probablement l'unique capitaine de la flotte à qui une mutinerie orchestrée par son irréprochable premier officier, loin d'entamer sa confiance en lui, lui avait au contraire apporté le plus précieux de tous les présents.

Jamais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi léger.

– L'entretien est achevé, Spock, à la condition que vous me promettiez de ne plus jamais recommencer une chose pareille !

Le Vulcain pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

– Vous avez ma parole, capitaine. Je ne recommencerai jamais.

* * *

**[1] L'épisode s'achève par les habituelles plaisanteries échangées entre Kirk et Spock (en l'occurrence, Kirk lui reproche assez classiquement d'avoir agi émotionnellement, et Spock rétorque évidemment qu'il s'est montré au contraire parfaitement logique), mais je voulais absolument qu'une discussion plus sérieuse ait lieu entre ces deux-là (je ne peux pas imaginer que Jim ne se sente pas trahi par Spock, en qui il a une confiance totale).**

**[2] Avant de servir sous le commandement de Kirk, Spock a bel et bien passé 11 ans sur l'_Enterprise_. Pour la petite histoire, Pike devait être le héros, le capitaine de tous les épisodes, mais après le pilote, qui a été refusé par la production, l'acteur s'est désolidarisé du projet, et a été remplacé par William Shatner (donc, Kirk) pour le deuxième pilote. Oui, parce que _Star Trek_ est une des rares séries télé à avoir eu DEUX pilotes, le premier ayant été jugé "trop intellectuel" (et trop féministe et ouvert d'esprit, accessoirement, mais c'est une autre histoire). Le premier pilote a été réutilisé dans l'épisode "La Ménagerie" sous forme de flashback, du temps où Spock servait sous les ordres de Pike.**

**[3] Bones n'apparaît pas dans le deuxième pilote, censé se passer un an à peu près après le début de la mission quinquennale de l'_Enterprise_ dans l'espace. A ce moment, le médecin en chef est un certain docteur Piper. McCoy n'apparaît qu'à l'épisode suivant, et a apparemment remplacé Piper pour des raisons inconnues (mais que je me ferai un plaisir de développer dans une fic ultérieure). Il connaît donc Spock depuis moins longtemps que Kirk.**

**[4] L'_Intrépide_ est un vaisseau de la Fédération entièrement vulcain. A part ce fait, tout ce que je dis dans ce paragraphe est complètement inventé et non-canon (mais plausible).**

**[5] L'ingénieur Scott, Scotty pour les intimes, a également servi sous les ordres de Pike et donc connaît Spock depuis plus longtemps que tous les autres membres de l'équipage. Je pense qu'il a servi de source d'information à McCoy qui cherchait à percer le mystère que constituait Spock pour lui.**

**[6] Voir "The naked time", évidemment.**

**[7]****On apprend dans "This side of Paradise" que le pire cauchemar de Kirk est de se retrouver seul sur son vaisseau, abandonné par son équipage, et de perdre le commandement de l'_Enterprise_ \- hantise assez révélatrice pour un homme en apparence sûr de lui, possédant une bonne dose d'assurance et de confiance en soi...**


End file.
